


How to fall in love without intending it.

by Sayumi_Kioko



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Domestic, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 04:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15065168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayumi_Kioko/pseuds/Sayumi_Kioko
Summary: Gabe está en problemas. Su padre irá a visitarlo para conocer a su marido y tiene que buscar a alguien para que finja que está casado con él o su padre le buscará una mujer o un marido sin pensárselo dos veces. Por ello, le pregunta a uno de sus atractivos trabajadores si le haría ese gran favor a cambio de un pequeño cambio en el contrato.





	How to fall in love without intending it.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarimoChuan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimoChuan/gifts).



–Vale –dijo Dean–, si vamos a hacer esto, tendremos que hacerlo bien.

El pecoso miró a su jefe, Gabriel, directamente a los ojos con seriedad, pensando en todo lo que tendrían que hacer y preparar para que la mentira fuera creíble y todo saliera como ellos esperaban.

–Y tanto –murmuró el más bajo–, como mi padre se dé cuenta de que todo es una farsa se va a enfadar mucho.

–Por no decir que te va a casar con la primera persona que le parezca conveniente.

El bromista se llevó una mano a la cara para masajearse el puente de la nariz y suspiró con resignación, recordando una vez más cuál era la razón por la que se había metido en toda esa locura.

No quería casarse todavía, con veintisiete años se veía demasiado joven para hacerlo, sobre todo si era con una mujer y además una mujer a la que no amaba y con la que se vería obligado a tener hijos que él mismo no quería.

–Sí, no se me olvida –susurró para sí mismo–. En fin, tenemos una semana, así que vamos a prepararnos.

–No olvides tu parte del trato, _Gabe_ –añadió el pecoso–, o esta noche dormirás en el sofá.

–Sí, sí, no te preocupes por eso –habló con hastío–. Si todo sale bien te reduciré la jornada laboral y te aumentaré el sueldo.

Para intentar escaparse de las garras y el control de su, **_oh, todopoderoso_** padre, tenía que fingir que estaba ya casado, y aunque ya le había estado dando largas a su familiar, éste quería conocer de una vez al hombre que había atrapado a su hijo.

Lo había retrasado todo lo que había podido, pero el final había sido inevitable y en una semana Chuck estaría en la ciudad para pasar un par de días allí y conocer a su marido, así que lo único que había podido hacer había sido rogarle desesperadamente al trabajador con el que tenía una relación más cercana que lo ayudara a salir de ese lío.

Por supuesto, eso no quería decir que fueran siquiera amigos, tan solo se agradaban un poco más que los demás, y eso, evidentemente, no había evitado que el Winchester se aprovechara de la situación.

Para ser sincero, él también lo habría hecho si se viera en una situación así, por lo que no lo culpaba ni lo veía con peores ojos.

–Bien, entonces dime todo lo que tenga que saber sobre ti –pidió Dean–, y preparémonos para hacernos unas cuantas fotos, que por lo menos las de la boda son importantes.

El más bajo  asintió con la cabeza, totalmente de acuerdo con lo último que había dicho el otro y los dos se pusieron a hacer una lista de cosas importantes que debían saber el uno del otro. Más tarde buscarían cuestionario para poder conocerse mejor y tenerlo todo controlado.

Al final de ese día no estaban demasiado estresados ya que habían avanzado bastante en conocerse y todavía tenían siete días más, por lo que no estaban tan preocupados por la situación como en un principio.

Ambos pensaban que iba quizá no sería tan complicado, solo tenían que seguir aprendiéndose la información necesaria sobre el otro y actuar como unos tortolitos una vez el padre de Gabriel estuviera con ellos.

Sin embargo, el siguiente día fue un poco más difícil para los dos ya que además de ir aprendiéndose los datos, tenían que centrarse en hacerse fotos en diferentes lugares, tanto de la ciudad como de otros estados para que pareciera que habían hecho algún que otro viaje juntos.

–¿Estás seguro de que esto es necesario, Gabriel? –preguntó el pecoso–. Entiendo que tengamos que tener pruebas de nuestras citas, pero… ¿un parque de atracciones?

–Por supuesto que es necesario –contestó el más bajo, casi ofendido–, mi padre sabe lo mucho que me gustan estos sitios, así que no se creería lo nuestro si le decimos que no he estado aquí contigo.

Si el mayor aprovechó para comprarse una manzana de caramelo y algodón de azúcar, bueno, nadie podía culparlo por ello.

El día dos acabaron discutiendo, exhaustos por la cantidad de información que tenían que memorizar el uno del otro y todo lo que tenían que tener claro, como por ejemplo la historia del día en el que se habían conocido o, mejor dicho, cómo habían empezado a hablar.

Evidentemente, no podían dejar pensar al padre de Gabriel que ninguno de los dos había estado arrastrándose por el otro porque Chuck podría acabar creyendo que el pecoso no estaba interesado realmente en su jefe, sino en subir escalones en la empresa, aunque cabía la posibilidad de que lo pensaran igualmente.

El tercer y cuarto día fueron exactamente como el segundo, discusiones a todas horas, ganas de tirarse de los pelos cada dos por tres, e incluso el pecoso se largó una vez de la casa en la que estaban, absolutamente estresado, tras decirle al bromista que no iba a continuar con eso y que se buscara la vida contratando a alguien más.

–¡No sé ni siquiera por qué accedí a esto! –exclamó el pecoso–. ¡Deberías buscarte una pareja de verdad si tanto odias la idea de casarte! –gritó–. ¡A mí no me pagas para esto!

–¡Accediste porque quieres conservar tu trabajo y tener un horario de ensueño! –contestó el más bajo–. ¡Así que mueve ese culo de modelo que tienes y esfuérzate un poco para conseguirlo!

–¡Que te jodan, Gabriel! –Caminó hacia la puerta–. ¡Contrata a una puta o lo que sea para que se coma este marrón, yo no estoy interesado!

Al quinto día volvió y le avisó al adicto a los dulces (algo de lo que se había dado cuenta en esos pocos días) de que si no salían a la calle a tomarse un café, comer fuera y tomar el aire como mínimo unas pocas veces al día, no seguiría con todo ese espectáculo, por lo que el mayor, sin demasiadas opciones, aceptó.

Gracias a eso, todo fue un poco mejor y ambos estaban más relajados, tomándoselo como una forma de conocer al otro en vez de como un examen que tenían que aprobar o de lo contrario se irían los dos a la calle.

Para cuando llegó el final del sexto día, los dos se habían dado cuenta de que disfrutaban de la compañía del otro si no se fijaban en la situación en general, que los estaba volviendo locos.

–¿Pero qué haces, idiota? –El bromista le dio un manotazo para coger la barrita de chocolate que Dean le había robado–. Eso lleva almendras, ¿es que quieres morir?

El pecoso frunció el ceño al escucharlo y miró el envase para asegurarse de que le decía la verdad y no era solo para comerse él mismo el dulce, pues Gabriel era **demasiado** goloso a veces.

Vio que el bromista tenía razón, esa barrita de chocolate llevaba almendras, y el Winchester era alérgico, así que si le hubiera dado un bocado habría acabado en el hospital como el descerebrado que era a veces.

De todas formas, no es como si hubiera importado demasiado que no las llevara, pues para cuando volvió a mirar a su jefe, éste ya se había comido el dulce y no habría podido recuperarlo por mucho que lo intentara.

–¿Cómo cojones lo haces para zampar así y no engordar? –preguntó molesto–. Algunos tenemos que cuidar nuestra dieta y hacer ejercicio.

–Magia pagana –contestó sin más–, y no mientas, lo único que “cuidas” de tu dieta es que no tenga demasiada verdura –Se cruzó de brazos–. Deberías aprender de tu hermano, él sí que sabe mantenerse en forma.

–Eh, a mi hermano ni te acerques, degenerado  –Frunció el ceño–, acaba de cumplir los veintiuno y no voy a dejar que lo perviertas.

–No hace falta que te pongas celoso, Dean –Ronroneó–, mi marido es al único hombre que le pondré las manos encima.

–Idiota.

El día número siete, y el último que tenían para prepararse, fue bastante agradable para los dos hombres debido a que lo tenían todo bastante claro y estaban muchísimo más relajados porque confiaban en que todo saldría bien.

–Oh, todavía hay una cosa que no hemos practicado –Miró con diversión al pecoso–, y créeme, es muy importante.

–¿Y qué es? –Alzó una ceja–. Te lo juro, Gabriel, como sea una gilipollez de las tuyas…

–Aún no nos hemos besado –Lo interrumpió–, y si nos reservamos para cuando venga mi padre, quizá estemos incómodos y se dé cuenta de que falla algo.

–No te preocupes por eso –El más joven rodó los ojos–, dicen de mí que soy muy bueno besando.

–Eso tendré que juzgarlo yo, ¿no crees? –Sonrió de lado–. Al fin y al cabo soy el tipo al que tienes que besar.

El pecoso resopló mientras negaba con la cabeza y se acercó al más bajo mirándolo a los ojos y negándose en rotundo a hacer ver siquiera que se amedrentaba por lo que iba a hacer, pues al fin y al cabo tendrían que besarse de todas formas por lo menos alguna vez cuando estuvieran con Chuck.

Sin dudarlo ni un momento, Dean llevó su mano a la nuca de su jefe y le devoró los labios como si quisiera comérselo vivo, y quizá le puso un poco más empeño del necesario ya que para cuando se separaron, ambos estaban jadeando y, quizá, pensando en cosas indecentes en las que no debían pensar.

–Bien –aceptó el adicto a los dulces–, puede que tengas razón y beses de forma aceptable.

El Winchester se rió casi con incredulidad al escucharlo, pero simplemente negó con la cabeza y siguieron hablando tranquilamente de los preparativos para el día siguiente.

–Ah, por cierto –El bromista hincó una rodilla en el suelo y abrió una pequeña cajita delante del otro–, ¿quieres ser mi falso marido hasta que mi padre se largue de la ciudad?

–Para ya con el romanticismo, que me vas a hacer llorar –contestó el pecoso con tono neutro–. Pero sí, quiero.

Ambos se pusieron sus respectivos anillos entre tonterías y después de eso, el resto del día se les pasó volando.

Para cuando llegó la mañana siguiente, ambos estaban algo nerviosos porque tenían más que claro que los próximos días serían duros, pero los dos hombres estaban más que implicados e iban a hacerlo lo mejor que pudieran. Si aun así el padre de Gabriel los acababa descubriendo, ya no había nada que pudieran hacer al respecto.

–¿Dónde está tu marido? –preguntó Chuck nada más ver a su hijo–. ¿No ha venido contigo?

–No, ha preferido quedarse en casa haciendo la comida –contestó cogiendo una de sus maletas–, creo que quiere caerte bien a través de tu estómago.

–Me pregunto quién le habrá dado ese consejo –Sonrió–. Hace mucho que no nos vemos, ¿qué tal lo llevas todo? –Se interesó–, y por favor, no me des un informe como si habláramos de trabajo, simplemente cuéntame qué tal has estado.

Ya una vez en el coche y durante el camino hacia su casa, Gabriel le estuvo contando las cosas que había estado haciendo, añadiendo muchas veces al pecoso a su día a día sin salirse del guión que había establecido con el más joven.

No debía improvisar nada sin estar delante de Dean porque cualquier cosa podría ser utilizada en su contra, y ninguno de los dos era lo suficientemente estúpido como para hacer algo así, aunque si se daba el caso de que necesitaran hacerlo, avisarían como fuera posible al otro, lo antes posible para darle tiempo a reaccionar.

Para cuando llegaron a casa del bromista, la comida ya estaba terminada y el pecoso se había permitido el privilegio de darse una ducha, pues ya había visto el baño del otro los días anteriores y sabía que ducharse allí tenía que ser casi una experiencia religiosa.

¿La verdad? No se había ido demasiado ya que la maldita presión del agua era maravillosa y si no se había hecho una paja solo con eso era por la única razón de que los otros dos podían llegar en cualquier momento y no quería tener que interrumpir su propio placer ni hacer esperar al padre de su jefe.

El adicto a los dulces lo miró con hambre al verlo sin camiseta porque sí, era cierto que no estaban juntos ni nada por el estilo, pero tampoco estaba ciego y sabía apreciar un buen cuerpo.

–Perdona por presentarme así, enseguida me pongo una camiseta –le dijo el pecoso a Chuck–, soy Dean Winchester.

–Chuck Shurley –Le estrechó la mano–, un placer.

El más joven desapareció de la vista de los otros dos y se fue al dormitorio que compartiría con el más bajo durante unos días y abrió el armario, repleto de ropa tanto suya como del bromista, y cogió una de sus camisetas para ponérsela y volver al comedor, donde ya estaba la mesa puesta y tan solo faltaba sacar la comida.

–Bueno, Gabe me ha dicho que hace poco os fuisteis a pescar –comentó distraídamente el mayor de ellos–, ¿te gusta eso de ir de pesca?

–No –No dudó en contestar–, no lo odio ni nada de eso, pero las dos únicas veces que he ido a pescar he acabado teniendo a mi hermano dándome sermones sobre la vida animal durante semanas –Miró al adicto a los dulces–. Si Sammy se entera de que te has ido de pesca, yo no quiero saber nada.

–No me he ido de pesca, Dean-o –habló Gabriel con cansancio–, tan solo te está poniendo a prueba.

El pecoso frunció el ceño, fingiendo que estaba ofendido pero que no decía nada porque no quería faltarle al respeto al padre de su marido y porque al fin y al cabo ya sabía a lo que había venido.

Pero el Winchester estaba seguro de sí mismo, se había aprendido muy bien toda la historia y todos los datos que tenían que saber el uno del otro, y la pesca no estaba entre nada que hubieran hablado más allá de para acordar que no era algo con lo que el pecoso estaba de acuerdo.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? –preguntó finalmente el pecoso–. No hace falta que te andes con rodeos, si quieres preguntar algo, simplemente hazlo.

–Está bien –Chuck sonrió levemente–. ¿Cómo os conocisteis?

–Trabajo para él, así que en la empresa –respondió–, pero si lo que quieres saber es cómo empezamos a hablar, un día estaba almorzando en la cafetería y Gabriel se acercó y me quiso invitar a un café –explicó–. No dejé que pagara por el café, pero no me importó que se sentara conmigo y se tomara algo él también –Se alzó de hombros–. Después de eso seguimos hablando y una cosa acabó llevando a la otra.

–¿Y por qué os casasteis tan pronto? –Miró fijamente al pecoso–. No lleváis más de un año juntos.

–Llevamos casi dos años –corrigió–, pero eso ya lo sabías –Suspiró con resignación–. Nos fuimos de viaje a Las Vegas y simplemente ocurrió –contó sin darle importancia–. Si en el futuro tengo algún problema con estar casado con tu hijo, entonces ya le pediré el divorcio.

Si el Winchester se llevó un manotazo por parte del bromista que no estaba previsto para nada, tuvo que aguantarse.

–Si sigues siendo un capullo, el que te pedirá el divorcio soy yo.

–Pero no has adoptado nuestro apellido –Ignoró la pequeña discusión–. ¿Por qué?

–Porque me gusta **mi** apellido y no le pertenezco a nadie –respondió de forma desafiante–, y tampoco es como si fuéramos a tener hijos a los que pasarle el apellido.

Las conversaciones durante el resto de la tarde fueron un poco más suaves, pero el padre del bromista aprovechaba cada oportunidad que veía para poner a prueba a Dean y asegurarse que la relación que los dos hombres tenían era legítima.

No fue hasta prácticamente la noche, cuando el pecoso se encontraba haciendo la cena, que su teléfono sonó y tuvo que dejar un momento al otro a cargo para atender la llamada que, sin duda, era de su hermano.

–Lo siento, Sammy –dijo el Winchester nada más contestó–, se me olvidó avisarte de que no podría ir a cenar a tu casa –explicó–. Ha venido el padre de Gabe a hacernos una visita y conocerme, pero de todas formas intentaré pasarme por tu casa el lunes.

–¿Qué? –preguntó el más joven con confusión–. ¿El padre de Gabe? ¿Y quién diablos es Gabe? –Frunció el ceño–. ¿Ocurre algo, Dean?

–Sí, no te preocupes –contestó el pecoso–, me pasé ayer por allí e hice la compra, así que _tienes la nevera llena_.

El más alto se tensó entonces porque esas últimas palabras eran una clave secreta que tenían entre ellos y que quería decir _“Ha ocurrido algo de lo que no puedo hablar ahora, pero estoy bien, ya te lo explicaré más adelante.”_ , pero al darse cuenta de que su hermano mayor no estaba en peligro suspiró con resignación y negó con la cabeza.

–Está bien, capullo –murmuró–, como no te vea el lunes voy a rastrear tu móvil y encontrarte.

–Lo que tú digas, perra –Sonrió con cariño–. Ya hablamos.

Dean cortó la llamada y se guardó el móvil mientras se giraba para volver a la cocina y seguir haciendo la cena, pero al darse la vuelta vio a Chuck mirándolo desde la puerta y sonriendo levemente.

–Parece que tienes una buena relación con tu hermano –comentó–. La mayoría de mis hijos no pueden estar juntos sin pelearse –Sonrió con cariño–, y el mayor no puede estar siquiera en una misma habitación conmigo.

El Winchester no quiso hacer ningún comentario sobre la familia de su jefe porque no conocía a nadie y no quería molestar al hombre ni conseguir poner su nombre en su lista negra porque el día ya estaba siendo bastante intenso y no quería que fuera todavía peor.

–Sí, somos muy cercanos –contestó el más joven–. Crecimos juntos y siempre he cuidado de él, es lo más importante para mí en este mundo.

Dean empezó a caminar hacia la cocina sin perder más tiempo debido a que no se fiaba de dejar que Gabriel cocinara, pues al idiota se le daba tan mal que era capaz de quemar toda la comida dejándolo solo únicamente un minuto.

–¿Y tus padres?

–Papá, ¿quieres dejarlo ya de una vez? –Intervino el bromista al escucharlo–. Vale que quieras saber que lo nuestro va en serio, pero no puedes ir haciendo preguntas personales por la vida.

–No pasa nada, Gabe –murmuró el más joven.

–¡Claro que pasa! –exclamó con el ceño fruncido–. A él le da igual porque nadie le pregunta por nuestra madre o por su problema con el alcohol.

Chuck se tensó por lo delicados que eran esos temas para él, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada o echarle la bronca a su hijo por decir algo así, Dean suspiró mientras negaba con la cabeza y se acercó a la sartén en la que estaba cocinando para distraerse y no tener que mirar a nadie a la cara.

–Mi madre estuvo enferma desde que tengo memoria –comenzó a hablar–, y mi padre nunca estaba en casa porque tenía que trabajar para pagarle los tratamientos a mi madre –explicó–. Yo tenía seis años y mi hermano tenía dos, muchas veces ni siquiera teníamos niñera y tenía que llevar yo a Sammy a la guardería –Negó con la cabeza–. Pudieron salir mal tantas cosas que no entiendo cómo es que hemos podido llegar hasta el día de hoy –murmuró–.Poco después de cumplir los dieciséis años mi madre falleció y ni Sam ni yo volvimos a ver a nuestro padre –Se alzó de hombros–, nos abandonó, pero no queríamos ser separados, así que fingimos que todavía estaba en casa y que había alguien que nos cuidaba a todas horas –Por un momento tan solo miró la sartén fijamente–. Me busqué un trabajo y nada más terminé el instituto dejé los estudios para poder llevar dinero a casa y cuidar de Sammy hasta el día de hoy –Tragó saliva y suspiró–. Ah, y por si todo eso fuera poco, hace unos meses descubrimos por casualidad que tenemos un medio hermano.

El mayor se disculpó al darse cuenta de lo personal que era el asunto y se sintió un poco culpable, por lo que durante el resto de la noche no continuó con el interrogatorio y lo dejó tranquilo respecto a ese tema, aunque continuó hablando con el pecoso para conocerlo mejor.

El día siguiente lo pasaron fuera de casa, disfrutando de la ciudad y de los lugares de ocio que estaban abiertos  porque era domingo y prácticamente estuvieron fuera todo el día, tan solo pasando por casa ya de noche, después de haber cenado en un restaurante no demasiado lejano a la casa del adicto a los dulces.

El lunes, sin embargo, fue distinto porque tuvo que ir a trabajar pese a la insistencia de Chuck de que se tomara el día libre porque no lo iban a despedir y que no pasaba nada por tomarse un descanso de vez en cuando.

–En la empresa no saben que estamos juntos –comentó Dean.

–Sí, dice que no quiere que lo traten de forma distinta por ser el novio del jefe –dijo el bromista rodando los ojos–. Quiere ganarse las recompensas y ascender gracias a su trabajo duro.

–Eso es muy noble.

Después de pasar casi todo el día en el trabajo, fue a visitar por fin a su hermano tal y como le había prometido, y cuando le contó con detalles el lío en el que se había metido, el gigante no pudo dejar de reírse hasta un rato después.

–Creo que eres el idiota que más se ha currado un polvo en su vida –bromeó el más alto–. Por la forma en la que me miró el primer día que fui a recogerte, tan solo te habría hecho falta pedirle una cita.

El mayor le mostró el dedo corazón y estuvieron charlando un rato mientras el pecoso le hacía la cena antes de volver a casa de su falso marido, donde ya le estaban esperando éste y su padre.

–Perdón por tardar tanto –se disculpó–, he ido a ver a Sammy y me he entretenido.

–Puedes decirle que se pase por aquí si quieres –comentó Chuck–, a mí no me importa.

–Qué va, ahora está de exámenes, por eso me tengo que pasar yo por su casa si quiero verlo –explicó el pecoso–, está estudiando derecho porque quiere ser abogado –Al ver la sonrisa del mayor suspiró con resignación–. Pero eso ya lo sabías.

Después de eso todo fue como la seda y no ocurrió nada fuera de lo normal. Las conversaciones habían dejado de ser todas sobre los dos que estaban supuestamente casados y se veían un poco más relajados porque el padre del jefe del pecoso no parecía estar buscando en todo momento algo con lo que pillarlo desprevenido.

El día anterior al de la salida del padre de Gabriel, el pecoso y el bromista se encontraban en la cocina, lavando los platos mientras que Chuck se echaba una pequeña siesta para descansar y poder estar con las pilas un poco más cargadas tanto ese día como al siguiente.

–¿Sabes? –preguntó Dean sin darle importancia–. Al final no hemos tenido que besarnos delante de tu padre.

–Es verdad –murmuró el más bajo–, si ahora nos viéramos en la obligación de besarnos quizá habríamos perdido práctica.

Ambos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo al ver que ya se habían quedado sin cosas para fregar y se secaron las manos, casi sin mirarse, pensando en lo próximo que iban a hacer y preguntándose si era pasarse de la raya.

–Y si eso es así, tu padre se daría cuenta de que algo no cuadra –continuó el pecoso–. No podemos dejar que nuestro esfuerzo se vaya al garete por un detallito de nada, ¿no?

–No, por supuesto que no –El adicto a los dulces sonrió–, sería un desperdicio de esfuerzo.

El bromista atrapó al más alto entre su cuerpo y el fregadero, lo cogió del cuello de la camiseta y lo atrajo hacia él para besarlo sin pararse a pensarlo un solo segundo, pues no era el momento de pensar, sino de actuar.

Sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta, el beso se alargó incluso más de lo necesario, practicando a fondo para que si en algún momento tenían que darse un beso delante de Chuck por cualquier motivo, no les resultara incómodo a ninguno de los dos.

El beso se caldeó, quizá un poco de más, ambos cuerpos pegados, las manos del pecoso en la nuca y el pelo del otro, mientras que las del bromista estaban acomodadas en la cintura del más alto.

Cuando por fin se separaron para respirar, Dean pudo ver en la puerta de la cocina al padre de su jefe y sin querer acabó sonrojándose levemente y bajando un poco la mirada al darse cuenta de que los había visto besarse.

–Gabe –murmuró el Winchester–, tu padre.

El adicto a los dulces frunció levemente el ceño al principio, un poco desconcertado al escuchar las palabras del otro hasta que cayó en lo que querían decir y se giró por completo para ver a su familiar sonriendo levemente.

–Siento haberos interrumpido.

–Da igual –suspiró Gabriel–, tampoco íbamos a llegar a mucho más estando tú aquí.

El resto del día fue tranquilo y nadie sacó el tema de lo que había ocurrido en la cocina, por lo que nadie estuvo incómodo o avergonzado.

Además, se suponía que el bromista y el pecoso estaban casados, así que que se besaran de esa forma o que incluso tuvieran sexo era algo normal, aunque realmente no estuvieran casados, por supuesto.

Al llegar el día siguiente y despedirse por fin del mayor en el aeropuerto, los dos suspiraron con alivio, sabiendo que habían salido ilesos de algo que podría haber salido rematadamente mal.

–Bueno –dijo Dean con una sonrisa ladeada–, ¿qué te parece si quedamos el viernes por la tarde a tomar algo? –preguntó–. Tengo la tarde libre.

–No, no la tienes –El bromista lo miró con una ceja alzada–, pero estaría encantado de quedar contigo.

–Ahora sí –Sonrió de lado–, al fin y al cabo, me vas a quitar horas de trabajo y a aumentar el suelo.

El más bajo resopló porque se había olvidado de ese pequeño detalle, pero finalmente accedió a quedar con el Winchester el sábado porque era imposible hacer un cambio en el contrato con tan poco tiempo.

Si un año después, cuando el padre de Gabriel volvió a visitar a su hijo y a su marido, las cosas de Dean estaban todavía en casa del bromista e incluso había más cosas, nadie podía culparlos de haberse ido a vivir juntos después de unos pocos meses de estar saliendo juntos.

Y si un par de años después de todo eso el adicto a los dulces llamó a su padre para explicarle que se iba a casar con Dean y que todo había sido una farsa porque no había estado preparado para casarse hasta ese momento, Chuck no podía decir que estuviera sorprendido.

–¿Así de fácil? –preguntó el bromista con el ceño fruncido–. ¿No estás enfadado porque te hemos estado engañando tanto tiempo?

–No, pero porque ya sabía que todo era una mentira –explicó–. Se notaba mucho que Dean no estaba acostumbrado a estar rodeado de tanto lujo, sobre todo cuando salíamos a cenar o a comer a los restaurantes –dijo–, y te conozco muy bien, Gabriel, eres una persona a la que le gusta mucho mantener contacto físico –comentó–. Siempre que te he visto con alguna de tus anteriores parejas, prácticamente no les podías quitar las manos de encima, y sin embargo a Dean casi ni lo tocabas.

–¿Qué? –El adicto a los dulces estaba confuso–. No soy un exhibicionista.

–No me refiero a eso, hijo –Rodó los ojos–, sé que lo haces inconscientemente, pero siempre tienes las manos sobre tus parejas, acariciándoles el brazo, la pierna o tan solo pasando un brazo por su cintura o sus hombros.

–¿Y por qué no dijiste nada en ese momento? –murmuró.

–Porque aunque sabía que no estabais juntos, vi cómo os mirabais, cómo interactuabais –aseguró–. ¿La forma en la que saltaste para defenderlo cuando le pregunté sobre sus padres o cuando os encontré besándoos en la cocina? –Recordó–. Todo eso no estaba planeado y me daba una idea de lo que podía salir de esa relación.

–Oh –Se rascó la nuca–. Gracias, supongo.

–No hay de qué –contestó–, pero no lo estropees, ¿vale? –Sonrió levemente–. La última vez que os fui a visitar te vi más feliz de lo que te había visto nunca.

–Sí, Dean me hace feliz –Miró a su prometido con cariño–, así que haré todo lo posible para que no quiera irse de mi lado.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola ^w^   
> Espero que os haya gustado el fic y lo hayáis disfrutado mucho :)  
> Muchas gracias por leer y espero vuestros comentarios <3  
> ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
